


Ramble On

by aquamarinedean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Castiel in the Bunker, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquamarinedean/pseuds/aquamarinedean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlet taken from my tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ramble On

Dean rinsed his hair and turned off the hot water, marvelling at the amazing water pressure. He always enjoyed a lengthy, hot shower in the Bunker after a long day. He began to hum to himself, the opening lines of Zep's _Ramble On_.

He pulled back the shower curtain and froze, the tune dwindling away into silence.

Sitting on the closed toilet seat, staring at him with a piercing gaze, was Castiel. 

"Jesus, Cas!" Dean cried, leaping backwards and scrambling for a towel to cover himself with.

"Did it ever occur to you that when people come out of the shower, they might be _naked_?!"

Cas observed that Dean had now flushed a faint pink from the tips of his ears, down to his torso, the blush disappearing underneath the towel Dean had now secured around his waist.

"My apologies." Cas stated stoically. 

"Sam asked me to inform you that he has a lead on a new case."

Dean sighed, raising a hand to his head in despair.

"That's all well and good, buddy, but it could've waited 'till I'd put some clothes on and _left the freakin' bathroom_!"

"Again, my apologies," Cas replied.

Dean shook his head, marvelling at how the ex-angel thought it was perfectly acceptable to sit in someone's bathroom without them knowing, while they were in the shower.

"Christ, Cas, you really are a clueless son of a bitch, aren't ya?" Dean shook his head again, moving across the bathroom towards the door.

Cas cocked his head to the side, and Dean decided that he looked like a lost puppy right now. 

Cas' brow furrowed, trying to figure out what Dean meant by that statement, and why he'd been so flushed and embarrassed earlier. 

Dean shook his head a third and final time, muttering something about the naivety of angels, before exiting the bathroom and entering his room to find some clothes. 

Cas remained on the toilet seat, still trying to figure out the answers to his questions. With a sigh, he stood up and decided that the best way to receive answers was to simply ask Sam.

"You what?!" Sam spluttered, spitting coffee all over the research he had been accumulating.

"Cas, dude, you don't just go into people's bathrooms while they're showering and sit there! I meant for you to tell Dean about the case after he was finished showering!"

"I _did_ tell him after he had finished showering," Cas insisted.

"Sam, do you know why he would react in such a way to my presence?"

Sam stared at the ex-angel questioningly, as if he was asking ' _reacted in_ what _way?_ '.

"He had this redness, from his ears, the whole way down his chest... Is it an illness? Is Dean okay?" Cas' eyes widened in worry. He knew that redness on the body sometimes meant illness. Surely, Dean would have told him if he was ill...

Sam coughed and choked again, glad that he had no coffee in his mouth this time, for it most definitely would have made it's way onto Cas' face.

"Redness?" Sam squeaked, trying to hold back his laughter, as he knew that the ex-angel was worried for the wellbeing of his friend. 

"Cas, Dean's not sick, he was _blushing_ ," Sam choked out, trying and failing to stifle a grin.

Cas' features moulded from concern to confusion. 

"Why- why would he be blushing?" He enquired, staring at Sam with narrowed eyes, wondering why the younger Winchester was finding this so amusing.

"Well, buddy, you'd have to ask him that," Sam snorted, letting out a small chuckle. 

To his surprise, it seemed that asking Dean was exactly what Cas planned to do, as the ex-angel turned on his heel and marched out of the room.

Sam listened to his footsteps echo as he walked down the long corridors of the bunker, presumably in the direction of Dean's room, where his brother most certainly would be. 

Sam chuckled again, letting the chuckle develop into a full-on laugh. He could just imagine Dean's face when Cas would burst into his room, demanding to know why he was blushing.

Sam's laughter faded until he was left wearing a soft smile. He really hoped those two idiots finally figured out their feelings for each other. 

The next morning at breakfast, when Dean entered the room wearing the shirt he had seen Cas in yesterday, Sam smiled again, discovering that the two idiots had indeed finally figured out their feelings for each other. 

The soft smile didn't last long, though, after Dean caught Sam smiling at him and sent him a strange look, the smiling quickly turned into gentle teasing, leaving Dean stammering and blushing.


End file.
